Protéger le prince
by lasurvolte
Summary: Merlin veut protéger Arthur, comme d’hab quoi, ouais sauf que si cette fois-ci Uther découvrait qu’il était un sorcier, il aurait quelques problèmes. Arthur/Merlin


**Titre : **Protéger le prince

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** pas à moi

**Résumé : **Merlin veut protéger Arthur, comme d'hab quoi, ouais sauf que si cette fois-ci Uther découvrait qu'il était un sorcier, il aurait quelques problèmes.

**Genre :** One shot

**Couple : **Merlin/Arthur

**Note :** écrite pour la communauté 31 jours

**Jour/Thème :** 19 février/Saisissez le !

*************

Entouré par des soldats, il reprit sa respiration et laissa le destin se moquer de lui. Uther le regarda avant de donner son verdict que ses gardes attendaient :

- Saisissez-le.

Et ainsi Merlin fut fait prisonnier, ne cherchant même pas à se défendre avec sa magie.

Cette histoire avait commencé plus tôt dans la journée où il avait apprit sans surprise que la vie d'Arthur était en danger. Il avait continué son repas écoutant d'une oreille distraite Gaius, c'était devenu une habitude pour le jeune prince d'être au bord de la mort et pour Merlin de devoir le sauver, aussi l'enchanteur ne réagissait plus avec autant de panique qu'avant. Certes le fait que le blondinet royal doive l'après midi escorter une soi disant princesse qui en fait était une sorcière et en voulait à ses jours ne le laissait pas de marbre (il l'avait découvert assez facilement en vérité, puisqu'elle était venu elle-même lui demander de l'aide pour se débarrasser d'Arthur, ce sur quoi il avait répondu qu'il aurait préféré la donner en cadeau à Uther, mais il ne pouvait risquer cela sans qu'elle le dénonce également). Cependant Merlin était presque persuadé qu'il trouverait bien un moyen d'aider son maître capricieux.

Une fois son repas terminé, il se leva, et dans un dernier au revoir à Gaius alla s'occuper d'Arthur. Alors qu'il l'habillait il essayait de le convaincre de ne pas escorter la princesse :

- N'importe qui pourrait le faire à votre place

- Je tiens à m'assurer moi-même à ce qu'elle arrive à bon port

- C'est très honorable de votre part, mais je pense qu'il serait tout aussi bien de laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'en charger

- Et pourquoi ?

- Une intuition comme ça.

Le blond éclata de rire, moqueur :

- Merlin, personne ici n'ignore que tu as la tête vide, alors je ne vais pas commencer à faire confiance à tes intuitions.

L'enchanteur fit la moue :

- Vous avez tort.

- Tu ne devrais pas parler de cette manière à ton prince.

Merlin haussa les épaules, et finit d'ajuster l'habit :

- Voilà vous êtes parfait.

- Très bien. Tiens toi prêt pour cet après-midi je ne voudrais pas avoir du retard.

Le brun hocha la tête :

- Mais je continue de penser…

- Cela suffit, fais juste ce que je te dis et arrête de penser.

- Comme vous voudrez.

Sur ces derniers mots Merlin quitta la chambre du prince en soupirant, Arthur était plus têtu qu'un mulet, impossible de lui faire changer d'avis, ce n'était pas inhabituel, il allait devoir s'y prendre autrement. Alors qu'il était entrain de préparer les chevaux la princesse-sorcière vint lui rendre visite.

- Alors Merlin, on cherche à empêcher la mort du prince

- Vous devriez être plus discrète, on risque d'entendre vos véritables desseins

- Cela t'arrangerait bien

- C'est vrai, j'aurais moins de travail.

- Oh, tu penses me faire peur ?

Le garçon se frotta les mains :

- Bon et si je me débarrassais de vous ici princesse, cela m'évitera de le faire en chemin.

Elle éclata de rire, il ne devait pas être sérieux, se battre ici ? Alors qu'ils étaient presque à la vue de tout le monde ? Mais Merlin lui ne riait pas, et il prononça une formule magique qui envoya une fourche en direction de la femme. Elle l'arrêta assez facilement et lui renvoya. Le garçon l'évita.

- Tu dois vraiment être fou, n'as-tu pas peur de te faire prendre

- La vie d'Arthur est bien plus importante.

A nouveau elle se mit à rire :

- Oh tu l'aimes donc tant que ça ce petit prince, si ce n'est pas mignon.

Pour la faire taire il enflamma une botte de foin et la projeta sur elle, à nouveau elle su se défendre, et le combat se poursuivit, entrecoupé par quelques paroles provocantes de la soi-disant princesse.

- C'est même plus de l'amitié, c'est de l'amour n'est ce pas ?

- Tu devrais te taire et te battre maudite femme.

- Oh, finis le vouvoiement ? Je suis vexée !

Et pendant qu'elle causait Merlin cherchait un moyen de mettre un terme à sa vie. Aucune de ses attaques n'ayant fonctionné jusqu'à maintenant. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas lui qui la tua, non, une épée le fit à sa place et le brun en voyant qui la tenait déglutit, cessant immédiatement toute magie.

- Ainsi c'était une sorcière, clama Uther en retirant son épée.

Et elle était morte si bêtement, elle était tellement prise dans le combat, qu'une simple arme humaine avait eut raison d'elle.

- Oui… J'avais essayé de prévenir Arthur mais…

- Et toi aussi tu es un sorcier.

Oups.

- C'est vrai… Mais je voulais juste protéger Arthur.

- Bien sûr ils disent tous ça ! Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu étais si proche de mon fils

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas

- Oh si j'ai très bien compris même.

Et il suffit un geste d'Uther pour que des gardes apparaissent, Merlin essaya de s'enfuir, mais partout où il allait les soldats le suivaient, et voilà comment finalement il avait été capturé.

Il tournait en rond dans sa cellule, persuadé qu'il ne lui restait pas grand-chose à vivre. Deux jours tout au plus. Voilà ce qu'il en coûtait quand on essayait de sauver Arthur. Quand il repensait à toutes les fois où il lui était venu en aide, tous les moments où sans lui le prince ne s'en serait pas sortit. Il était dégouté, mais il savait qu'Uther ne l'écouterait pas et ne céderait pas. Il espérait juste qu'Arthur ne soit pas entrain de le détester et de le maudire.  
Il le su assez vite quand quelqu'un frappa à ses barreaux. Merlin se retourna et ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux du blond.

- Alors comme ça tu es un sorcier

- Il paraîtrait oui

Arthur soupira :

- Qui aurait pu penser qu'un idiot pareil avait en fait des pouvoirs magiques

- Et bien franchement même un débile comme vous pouvez être prince, donc…

- Ne parle pas comme ça au prince !

- Où alors vous me ferez couper la tête ? C'est trop tard maintenant.

- Si j'avais su…

- Je serais mort plus tôt.

Le blond fit signe que non :

- C'est mon père qui est contre toute magie, pas moi.

- Alors que comptez-vous faire ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, je pourrais t'aider à t'évader.

- Ce n'est pas la peine

- Pourquoi ?

- Si je m'évade alors je devrai partir et je serai séparé de vous.

- Etre mort ne changera rien.

- C'est vrai.

Merlin s'approcha et s'accrocha aux barreaux fixant Arthur :

- Je voulais juste vous sauver

- Je sais.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir mentit

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix, Merlin.

- C'est vrai.

- J'aimerais que mon père reconsidère sa décision.

- Il ne le fera pas, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Sois il me coupe la tête, sois je m'enfuis, et aucune des deux situations ne me réjouis.

- Si tu t'enfuis tu pourras survivre et avoir une autre vie

- Loin de vous

- Est-ce si important d'être près de moi ?

Le brun baissa la tête.

- Oui, très.

- Pour quelles raisons ?

- C'était bien de vous protéger.

- C'est tout

- D'être près de vous.

- Et ?

- En fait j'ai plus rien à perdre alors je peux bien vous le dire non ?

- Me dire quoi ?

Merlin lui sourit et lâcha :

- Que je vous aime.

Arthur regardait le plafond de sa chambre, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, les paroles de Merlin lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Quand il les avait entendu il avait paniqué et s'était enfuit, mais maintenant il le regrettait. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps à son serviteur… Non son ami à vivre, il devrait en profiter.

- On le punit parce qu'il est sorcier, et si on me punissait parce que je l'aime en retour ?

Entendant ses propres mots, le prince se leva et se dirigea vers les prisons du château. Il demanda à un soldat de lui ouvrir la cellule de Merlin.

- C'est un sorcier faites attention

- Je le sais bien ce qu'il est, ouvre donc.

L'autre s'exécuta et Arthur s'introduisit dans la pièce où le brun était enfermé.

- Salut

- Salut…

Le blond s'approcha de Merlin et s'accroupit en face de lui.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas t'enfuir ?

- Pour aller où ?

- Rentrer chez toi

L'enchanteur haussa les épaules.

- Et là bas quelqu'un d'autre voudra me couper la tête.

- Possible

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu meurs

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié.

- Tu as dis que tu m'aimais Merlin !

- J'ai dis ça, c'est vrai.

- Tu le pensais vraiment ?

- Je ne vais pas m'amuser à mentir alors que je vais bientôt être exécuté.

Alors Arthur passa un doigt sous le menton du brun, puis pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un prince et son valet, ou deux amis ? Simplement deux hommes remplient d'amour l'un pour l'autre ? C'était injuste de se rendre compte qu'on aime quand il est presque trop tard, quand on sait qu'il sera impossible d'en profiter, quoi qu'il arrive. On voudrait se battre contre le destin, lui dire de nous laisser tranquille, d'aller s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre, de nous laisser en vie, de faire changer d'avis un roi trop cruel. Mais il n'écoute pas, il a les oreilles bouchés, il considère qu'on en a déjà trop profité, et nous font entendre ses mots que l'on déteste :

- Saisissez-le.

Alors Merlin ouvre les yeux, se rend compte que c'est déjà le matin, qu'il dort contre Arthur, et qu'Uther le regarde comme s'il allait lui trancher la gorge lui-même. A nouveau il se retrouve capturé par tout un tas de soldats.

- Qu'as-tu fais à mon fils ?

- Rien

- N'essaie pas de mentir, que fait-il ici alors ?

Arthur qui venait de se réveiller se leva et répondit à son père :

- C'est moi qui suis venu

- Il t'a ensorcelé c'est ça ?

- Pas exactement. Père je pense qu'on devrait le laisser en vie.

- C'est hors de question ! Je l'ai déjà laissé en vie bien trop longtemps.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt.

- Arthur tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

Le blond ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il disait, mais il savait également que son père ne l'écouterait pas, alors il assomma un garde d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac puis lui prit son épée, bien décidé de se battre avec les autres.

- Laisse-lui la vie sauve

- Il te manipule c'est ça ?

- Il est mon serviteur

- C'est un maudit sorcier

- Et je l'aime.

- Tu quoi ? Tu as complètement perdu la tête ! Merlin qu'as-tu fais à mon fils ?

L'enchanteur haussa les épaules, il n'en savait pas plus qu'Uther, mais il savait que quoi qu'il lui dise l'autre ne l'écouterait pas.

- Arrêtez Arthur, ce n'est pas grave si je meurs, tant que vous vous êtes en vie

- Alors dis-moi comment tu réagirais si c'était ma tête qu'on devait couper.

Merlin sentit sa gorge se serrer, il ne voulait même pas l'imaginer.

- Si ça te fais vraiment mal, alors tu sais ce que je ressens en t'imaginant mourir.

- Mais vous êtes l'héritier, votre vie a bien plus de valeur que la mienne.

Arthur assomma un autre garde et tira Merlin vers lui :

- Ta vie a bien plus valeur que n'importe quelle autre pour moi.

Et il repartit se battre avec les soldats. Uther n'en pouvait plus, la rage l'envahissait tout entier, il prit une épée d'un des gardes et s'approcha de Merlin bien décidé à l'embrocher lui-même puisque c'était comme ça. L'enchanteur ferma les yeux, prêt à accepter ce destin cruel, mais Arthur se mit entre lui et son père et fut blessé à sa place.

- Non, non, qu'ais-je fais ?

Merlin empêcha la chute d'Arthur et le posa délicatement contre le sol. Tout combat venait de s'arrêter.

- Idiot, c'est à moi de mourir.

- Je ne veux… Pas que tu meurs.

L'enchanteur posa une main sur la joue d'Arthur.

- Mais moi je ne veux pas te perdre.

Uther, lui, hurlait qu'on appelle Gaius, qu'on sauve son fils. Merlin posa ses mains sur les blessures du prince et usant de magie essaya de le soigner.

- Que fais-tu à mon fils ?

- J'essaie de le guérir, laissez moi faire si vous voulez qu'il vive.

Le père Pendragon n'avait pas le choix et laissa le brun agir. Quand Gaius arriva, Merlin était épuisé, ayant utilisé toutes ces forces pour empêcher le sang de couler, incapable de réparer la plaie.

- C'est bon tu peux te reposer maintenant Merlin, je vais m'occuper de lui.

Le sorcier sourit et se laissa tomber endormis.

Quand il se réveilla il n'était plus dans sa cellule, il n'était même plus du tout en prison. Il était allongé sur un lit qui n'était pas celui qu'il avait chez Gaius. Merlin se leva d'un coup, se préoccupant peu de sa tête qui tournait. Comment allait Arthur ? Seul cela lui importait. Il quitta la pièce et se dirigea jusque dans la chambre du prince. Il s'introduisit à l'intérieur, le blond était allongé sur le lit et dormait, bien vivant. Merlin poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'approcha de lui. Passant doucement sa main dans les cheveux blonds il murmura :

- Vous êtes vraiment un prince stupide.

On entra alors dans la chambre. C'était Uther suivit de Gaius.

- Toi, recule-toi de mon fils.

Le médecin retint le bras du roi.

- Il est celui qui a sauvé Arthur.

- Mais il n'est qu'un sorcier.

Gaius acquiesça.

- Cependant sans lui votre fils serait mort à l'heure qu'il est, il mérite bien la vie n'est ce pas ?

Uther grogna mais ne trouva rien à redire. Il s'approcha du lit de son fils et le regarda, soulagé de le voir bien vivant. Arthur ouvrit doucement les yeux, devant sentir dans son sommeil qu'il n'était plus seul.

- Père ?

- C'est moi Arthur tout va bien.

- Où… où est Merlin ?

Le brun s'approcha du lit pour le rassurer.

- Je suis là.

- Tu n'es pas mort

- Non et toi non plus.

Uther grinça des dents :

- Comme il t'a sauvé la vie, je suis obligé de l'épargner, mais crois moi que ça ne me fait pas plaisir.

Son fils sourit :

- Merci, je suis heureux. Je n'aurais pas trouvé de meilleur serviteur.

Le roi allait ajouter qu'il était hors de question que Merlin reste à Caamelot, mais à cet instant Arthur attrapa la main de l'enchanteur et se mit à le regarder avec un tel amour dans le regard qu'Uther sentit en lui que s'il séparait ce garçon de son fils, il le perdrait. Il n'avait pas le choix. Aujourd'hui il devait prendre la pire décision qui soit, laisser un sorcier vivre dans son propre pays, et près de son fils.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais que Merlin protégera Arthur mieux que quiconque. Le rassura Gaius.

Et il n'avait pas tort.

Des années plus tard, Merlin était toujours aux côtés d'Arthur, et à chaque danger il avait été là pour que jamais il n'arrive rien au prince, qui maintenant était roi.

Et parfois, après des lourds combats difficiles, Merlin et Arthur redevenaient juste deux hommes l'un pour l'autre, et dans la nuit profonde, alors que tout le monde dormait, il s'échangeait leur amour. Trop heureux que l'autre soit en vie pour ne pas en profiter.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je sais je sais c'est rapidos, mais… mais… non je n'ai pas d'excuse, c'est bête. Et puis Arthur et Merlin finissent ensembles alors où est le problème éhéhéhé ?


End file.
